


Lunisolar

by hanier712



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanier712/pseuds/hanier712
Summary: "Mái tóc của Hayden có màu vàng. Vàng của nắng, của hoa, của ấp áp và hi vọng."Mừng thêm một tuổi mới cho cậu Hayden Veronel, mà có khi bây giờ phải gọi là Hayden Evansgeline rồi chứ nhỉ. Sinh nhật hạnh phúc, và cả mãi sau này nữa.Theme song: Lunisolar - Shaun (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlgGQo-6tPM)





	1. 01: T to the C to the Avengers

> _"Just the sun hits on my hair_
> 
> _Like shiny hope_
> 
> _But don't know where to go_
> 
> _And I don't know what to do"_

Mái tóc của Hayden có màu vàng, vàng của nắng, của hoa, của ấm áp và hi vọng.

Mỗi lần đưa tay lên gạt đi từng sợi vàng lòa xòa trước trán, anh lại nghĩ đến những lời nói đó. Là ai đã nói thì kí ức đã phai mờ đi quá nhiều, nhưng Hayden vẫn không thể nào quên cái cách mà người đó miêu tả.

Vàng của nắng, của hoa, của ấm áp và hi vọng. Của những thứ đẹp đẽ và tốt đẹp, nhưng không thuộc về Hayden.

Anh ghét nắng, ghét ngày dài nóng nực khó chịu dưới ánh mặt trời chói chang vô cùng của mùa hạ. Những bông hoa xinh đẹp chưa từng yêu thích bàn tay anh, luôn héo úa chỉ vài ngày sau dù cậu trai này đã cố hết sức để chăm sóc. Còn ấm áp và hi vọng? Hayden đã từ chối thứ được gọi là "hi vọng" đó từ lâu, kể từ khi lạc lối giữa thành phố đổ nát sau đại dịch tang thi ấy.

Thu mình lại một góc trong căn phòng bụi bặm nhưng đủ an toàn để giữ anh sống sót qua một đêm, Hayden mệt mỏi nhắm mắt lại. Tiếng gầm gừ của vài con tang thi lạc bầy đôi lúc vọng vào từ bên ngoài, cứ thế này thì cái chết cũng là sớm muộn thôi nhỉ?

Dẫu chẳng thuộc về anh, nhưng Hayden vẫn luôn khao khát được nắm lấy thứ ánh vàng mà người ấy từng nói trong tay. Vàng của nắng, của hoa, của ấm áp và hi vọng, như những gì anh đã từng có trước khi mọi chuyện xảy ra.

***

> _"Damn ridiculous city_
> 
> _Sling off at me_
> 
> _It makes me deep and mad and sad"_

Cô độc sinh tồn trong hậu tận thế còn tệ hơn những gì anh nghĩ.

Không thức ăn, không nước uống, không có một nơi nào đủ an toàn để tá túc lại. Toàn bộ thành phố nơi anh lạc bước tới đều bị phá hủy, mỗi bước chân đều có thể va phải tang thi lang thang khắp chốn. Chưa kể đến những vết thương lớn nhỏ trên người sau rất nhiều lần chống trả khi lũ tang thi điên cuồng lại càng khó hồi phục hơn khi không còn bao nhiêu dược phẩm còn dùng được, mà Hayden thì chẳng đủ sức để di chuyển tới bệnh viện - hoặc nơi đã từng là bệnh viện. Anh nghe đồn rằng hầu như tất cả người trong đó, bao gồm cả bác sĩ lẫn bệnh nhân đều đã thành xác sống cả rồi.

Không đồng đội, không một ai để dựa vào, cũng không có kẻ sống sót nào có thể tin tưởng được. Ở cái nơi thiếu thốn này, dường như con người cũng tàn nhẫn với nhau hơn. Nhân tính là gì, lương tâm là gì, hẳn nhiên nó không thể giúp bản thân sống sót được giống như thức ăn và đồ uống, vậy nên tất cả đều thừa thãi. Đúng như ý nghĩa của chữ "sinh tồn", cả thành phố bây giờ tựa một đấu trường lớn - nơi con người dùng mọi thứ để tồn tại. Tang thi có lẽ chỉ là mối đe dọa quá mức bé nhỏ, nếu như so sánh với những mưu đồ khó tưởng của những kẻ sống sót nếu họ bắt được anh.

Và minh chứng cho việc Hayden vẫn sống sót tới tận lúc này, hẳn nhiên anh cũng đã chẳng còn giữ được cái gọi là "lương tâm" nhiều lần cho lắm. Lừa lọc, lật mặt, lợi dụng hay tráo trở, sao cũng được, miễn anh còn giữ được cái mạng này. Hoặc ít nhất là sống lâu hơn những con cừu non ngu ngốc ngoài kia một chút. 

Hayden chẳng biết mình còn hi vọng vào cái gì để kiên cường sinh tồn đến vậy nữa, khi mà thành phố tưởng như chẳng còn bao nhiêu người giữ được sự tỉnh táo cùng nguồn thực phẩm đang cạn kiệt dần. Biết đâu được ấy, lại có phép màu nào đó xảy ra thì sao?

***

> _"You wake me up when meet you in the crowd_
> 
> _Just like a falling star, like a falling star"_

Tỉnh dậy sau cơn mê man, việc đầu tiên Hayden làm là vớ đại thứ gì đó có vẻ cứng và lùi vào góc tường thủ thế.

Đã bao lâu trôi qua rồi? Cánh tay Hayden vẫn còn run run bởi cảm giác vương lại từ trận đấu với đám xác sống không biết từ đâu tới, và thứ cuối cùng anh nhớ là ngã nhào xuống từ một độ cao đáng kể rồi cơn đau nhói sau đầu bùng lên, cuối cùng là...

Không gì cả. Tóc vàng giờ đây đang thấy mình nắm trong tay cái bình thủy tinh nhỏ, ngồi trên chiếc giường dã chiến sơ sài nhưng được lót nệm và chăn mềm mại sạch sẽ , bên cạnh là ai đó mặc áo blouse đang nhìn anh với biểu cảm khó hiểu xen lẫn chút gì đó như thể sắp bật cười. 

Không phải là tòa nhà ẩm mốc nơi mọi thứ đều đổ nát như trong kí ức của anh. Anh đã lục soát cả thành phố, và chắc chắn không thể có nơi nào sạch sẽ, yên tĩnh, đầy đủ thuốc thang lẫn giường chiếu như này.

"Cậu may mắn đấy!" - Người mặc áo blouse trắng bình tĩnh mở lời, sau khi thu ánh nhìn dò xét về lại cây kim tiêm trên tay. Đội trinh sát, theo lời người đó kể, dù Hayden thề có Chúa anh không nhớ có đội gì tên như thế trong thành phố nơi anh sống, đã đến vừa kịp lúc anh rơi xuống từ ban công tòa nhà nọ và đưa đến căn cứ này. Đúng vậy, giờ anh đang ở Kirous, nơi mà người kia nói là toàn thành cố thủ mới của nhân loại, đủ an toàn, vũ trang lẫn thực phẩm để bảo vệ những người sống sót.

\- Giờ thì tôi nghĩ cậu cần nghỉ ngơi rất nhiều đấy!

Gã bác sĩ với mái tóc màu tím quay lưng đi, sau khi lườm Hayden với ánh mắt như thể muốn đe dọa "Ngủ đi hoặc tôi sẽ khiến cậu ngủ thiên thu luôn giờ!":

\- Tỉnh dậy rồi thì hỏi ai tên Gelse Leander nhé, tôi có chuyện cần nói với cậu.

Và đó là cách mà Hayden trở thành một thành viên của tổ đội tên TCA nọ.

***

2 năm trôi qua, Hayden đã nghĩ rằng ngày ấy anh điên cuồng tìm cách sống sót giữa nơi hoang tàn đó một thân một mình với không chút hi vọng nào là để gặp được TCA.

Hôm nay là sinh nhật của Hayden, cũng là ngày đánh dấu 2 năm ròng anh sát cánh bên mọi người. Cần gì quà sinh nhật nữa, khi tất cả 8 thành viên đều là món quà tốt đẹp nhất của anh rồi.

Gelse Leander. Deirdre Leander. Aiden Evansgeline. Christ Deveroux. Raelc Rothwell. Jin Tingyou. Oswald Campbell. Liam Patterson.

Cơn gió từ đâu tới thổi tung mái tóc của Hayden, từng sợi vàng óng rũ xuống khuôn mặt cậu trai họ Veronel trong ngày sinh nhật. Vàng của nắng, của hoa, của ấm áp và hi vọng, của những điều đẹp đẽ và tốt đẹp như những gì anh đã có được vào lúc này.

> _"_ _Take you up to the sky you don't need to be afraid_
> 
> _Hold my hand, close your eyes you can see the galaxy_
> 
> _Take you up to the sky you don't need to be afraid_
> 
> _Stars will hug you hard and makes us into fair galaxy"_


	2. 02: Aiden, Aiden Evansgeline, or just my Aiden

> _"Just the moon hits on my face_
> 
> _Like cooling dream_
> 
> _But don't know where to go_
> 
> _And I don't know what to do"_

Đôi khi, Hayden sẽ tỉnh dậy vào giữa đêm.

Tóc vàng không phải một người dễ bị giật mình, dù đó là cơn ác mộng tồi tệ, khó chịu nhất đi nữa. Anh luôn thức dậy với chút hốt hoảng và thân người ướt đẫm mồ hôi, sau đó là một khoảng trấn tĩnh để điều chỉnh lại hơi thở rối loạn theo nhịp tim đập sau nỗi sợ hãi vừa qua.

Nương nhờ ánh trăng nhàn nhạt ngoài cánh cửa, Hayden sẽ nhìn thật kĩ khuôn mặt người nằm bên cạnh. Aiden có bị đánh thức theo mình không nhỉ, cầu mong là cậu ta vẫn say giấc. Rồi anh sẽ cố gắng trở người thật nhẹ nhàng, thật yên lặng, Hayden chỉ cần một cốc nước lạnh thôi là có thể tiếp tục ngủ nữa rồi.

Nhưng chẳng bao giờ mọi chuyện được theo ý anh. Dẫu cố gắng thật nhẹ nhàng cỡ nào, mỗi lần Hayden quay về giường cũng đều thấy Aiden đã tỉnh giấc, chờ đợi anh trở lại mà ôm lấy thật chặt như muốn trấn an người yêu. Và cậu ta cứ ôm mãi không chịu buông, cho đến khi anh chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Cứ như vậy, từng cơn ác mộng dần biến mất theo thời gian. Hayden giờ đã có thể an tâm say giấc mà không còn cảm thấy sợ hãi về những vết thương in hằn trong cõi kí ức xa xăm, về thành phố nơi anh từng lạc bước trong vô định và tăm tối xưa cũ.

***

> _"Damn ridiculous city_
> 
> _Sling off at me_
> 
> _It makes me sick and tough and hurt"_

Một ngày nọ, Hayden mơ về ngày mà anh lần đầu tiên gặp Aiden.

Đó là khi anh mới bắt đầu đón nhận nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của căn cứ. Là một kẻ sống sót được cứu trợ từ bên ngoài, Hayden được phân công vào đội trinh thám với vai trò thăm dò thế giới ngoài bức tường của Kirous. Và như vậy, anh lại quay về nơi bắt đầu, về lại chính thành phố anh đã từng tá túc.

Từng tòa nhà, con đường, từng bãi đổ nát đều không thay đổi kể từ ngày anh rời khỏi đây. Tất cả đều có dấu vết của một đô thị đã từng rất đông đúc, tấp nập nhưng rồi lại bị xóa sổ dưới làn mưa máu đỏ và xác sống, để lại các khu tường đổ cùng những con đường hoang tàn đầy mảnh vỡ của cuộc sống thường nhật.

Và chẳng biết vì lí do nào, Hayden bị bỏ lại phía sau. Bộ đàm của anh đột ngột gặp trục trặc, trên người không có bất cứ phương tiện liên lạc hay báo hiệu nào khác, và bản thân anh thì bị kẹt trong một căn nhà lớn sau khi cửa chính đổ sụp thành một đống đá, bê tông cùng vụn đá lẫn lộn chèn lấp đường ra cuối cùng.

Theo những âm thanh nhiễu loạn cuối cùng sót lại trước khi bộ đàm hoàn toàn tắt, Hayden có thể lờ mờ đoán được rằng mọi người đang cố gắng gọi đội cứu trợ đến để giải cứu mình, nhưng nếu họ đến quá muộn thì...

Có lẽ đây sẽ là dấu chấm hết cho Hayden Veronel. Đội trinh sát không có nhiều nhân lực và quân lương đủ để chống chọi với số lượng tang thi ngoài kia, họ hẳn nhiên sẽ lựa chọn bảo toàn lực lượng thay vì liều mạng cứu một người. Thật buồn cười làm sao, hành trình của anh bắt đầu ở chính thành phố này và cũng chấm dứt ở đây.

Hayden thiết nghĩ mình nên làm một thứ gì đó có ích hơn cho cái mạng sống đang treo lơ lửng giữa ranh giới địa ngục này, nhưng cuối cùng anh lại ngồi xuống chiếc ghế trước cây dương cầm lớn đặt giữa phòng. Đánh lên tử khúc ly biệt cho bản thân lúc này có lẽ cũng không tệ lắm nhỉ?

***

> _"_ _That time, I think you're getting into me_
> 
> _Just like a shooting star, like a shooting star"_

Đột ngột, không gian tĩnh lặng xung quanh anh bị phá vỡ bởi một tiếng động lớn.

Hayden còn chưa kịp lấy lại tỉnh táo sau giấc ngủ ngắn vật vờ trong góc phòng, bất chợt cảm thấy một luồng nhiệt tỏa ra từ phía cánh cửa đổ nát. Sau vài tiếng đập không thương tiếc, mấy mảng tường vỡ cũng bị đẩy sang một bên, nhường chỗ cho toán người tiến vào.

Ngoài kia có tiếng lao xao, họ đang gọi tên Hayden. Âm thanh vọng đến theo từng bước chân vội vã dần tiến lại gần, và ai đó bất thần lao thẳng đến chỗ Hayden.

Là người trong cùng tiểu đội làm nhiệm vụ của anh.

Một cậu thanh niên trẻ, tầm 20 tuổi. Tóc đỏ, mắt vàng hổ phách. Anh mới tiếp xúc chưa lâu, nhưng có vẻ như khá nóng tính, cũng rất biết quan tâm đến những người khác trong đội.

Tên cậu ta là gì ấy nhỉ?

Hayden không khỏi bối rối trước cái danh xưng cứ nửa nhớ nửa quên trong đầu, thì người kia đã lên tiếng trước:

"Ra là anh ở đây! Veronel... đúng không nhỉ, mọi người đang tìm anh đấy. Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành rồi, ta về căn cứ thôi!"

Tóc vàng gật đầu, rồi vội vã chạy theo người kia. Nhìn bóng lưng tóc đỏ trước mặt, chợt anh nhớ ra một thứ vô cùng quan trọng.

À, cậu ta là Aiden Evansgeline.

***

Còn bây giờ, cậu ta là Aiden của anh, của Hayden và chỉ riêng Hayden Veronel này mà thôi. 

Dù đã cố che giấu, nhưng không mất quá nhiều công sức để anh nhận ra cậu người yêu mấy tuần gần đây đang lén lút làm gì đó. Nhưng sau cùng thì tóc vàng cứ nhắm mắt coi như chưa thấy gì, Aiden hẳn là phải cố gắng rất nhiều để giữ bí mật về tiệc sinh nhật dành cho anh.

Hayden chỉ muốn nói, rằng sinh nhật này tôi cần mỗi cậu mà thôi. Không cần quà hay tiệc, cũng chẳng thiết đến bánh kem và nến, chỉ Aiden Evansgeline thôi có được không?

> _"Take you up to the sky you don't need to be afraid_
> 
> _Hold my hand, close your eyes you can see the galaxy_
> 
> _Take you up to the sky you don't need to be afraid_
> 
> _Stars will hug you hard and makes us into fair galaxy"_


	3. 03: Lunisolar

Hayden Veronel bỗng chốc cảm thấy hồi hộp trước khi đẩy cánh cửa dẫn tới sân thượng ra. Đây chẳng phải là lần đầu tiên anh được dành hẳn một bữa tiệc mừng cho sinh nhật của mình, nhưng lúc nào cũng vậy, anh không thể ngăn cản trái tim đập mỗi lúc một nhanh hơn như đứa trẻ háo hức chờ đợi món quà bất ngờ vậy.

Chào đón anh là khoảng sân rộng nơi tầng mái của căn nhà chung dưới nền trời sao lấp lánh và làn gió đêm man mát lùa trên mái tóc. Bóng tối nhá nhem che đi những bóng hình rất đỗi quen thuộc trước mặt tựa lớp giấy gói quà che đi một bất ngờ hạnh phúc. Rồi đột ngột, ánh đèn sáng rỡ ùa đến cùng tiếng nổ của pháo giấy, phủ đầy khoảng sân yên tĩnh bằng những mảnh pháo sặc sỡ và tiếng cười nói nhốn nháo lẫn trong âm điệu quen thuộc của bài hát mừng sinh nhật. Đặt chính giữa chiếc bàn dài được lấp kín bằng đồ ăn là chiếc bánh kem lớn với những cây nến lung linh, chờ đợi Hayden đến với lời ước thay cho món quà sinh nhật mà vũ trụ ban tặng.

Cậu trai tóc vàng không kìm được mà nhoẻn miệng cười, thật hạnh phúc và vui vẻ , tựa như tháng ngày gian khó xưa kia chưa hề tồn tại. Lời hứa mà anh nhẩm đi nhẩm lại trong đầu trước khi thổi tắt từng ánh nến trên bánh, cũng là thứ mà anh đã âm thầm hi vọng từ rất lâu. Một kẻ tự cho là cõi lòng bản thân đã chết rồi và chẳng còn nắm lấy chút hi vọng nào, tựa như chiếc hộp Pandora trống rỗng, giờ đây lại mang trái tim làm thứ đặt cược cho ván bài "hi vọng" một lần nữa.

Bữa tiệc nào đối với TCA cũng đều ồn ào náo nhiệt như vậy. Còn Hayden hôm nay lại muốn nắm lấy tay người thương mà yên lặng trong một góc, ngắm nhìn "gia đình" của mình trong khi ngả đầu dựa lên vai Aiden. Đôi nhẫn trên ngón tay của hai người thấp thoáng phản chiếu ánh đèn, lấp lánh ánh vàng như màu tóc Hayden. Tựa như màu của nắng, của hoa, của ấp áp và hi vọng.

Cái hạnh phúc này... xin hãy giữ lại lâu hơn một chút nữa được không?

> _"When night comes, hug each other_
> 
> _Remember our history_
> 
> _Breath of love_
> 
> _Touch your body_
> 
> _We complete like diamond_
> 
> _Take you high, feel up high we just go in for the love_
> 
> _Stars will hug us hard and makes us into fair galaxy."_


End file.
